


夢回老城

by yueyau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: 練手用散文。文筆復健中。4.1k，小心食用，其實沒啥好看。





	夢回老城

/  
我扯了扯肩上的背包，撥開因為火車駛走而被卷起擋住視線的頭髮。我仰起頭，望著在灰白的石上刻著的三個字。那石的大小好像比上次來看更小了點……說的也是，我這是多久沒回來過了……雖然說今次也是無可奈何才回來的。

這裡好像比上次來變得更冷清了，本來已經有夠冷清的了，現在連在大門口那隻總對著我吠的臭大狗都不見了。更亭裡的黃伯戴著老花鏡，用力瞇起雙眼仔細地讀著報紙上的字。

我走近了一點，試探性地喚了他一聲：「黃伯？」

「嗯？」他從報紙中抬起頭，看過來的視線感覺不到焦點，他更用力地擠壓著眼睛去對焦，令臉上的皺紋扭曲到成為一種只在恐怖片見過的臉孔。良久，他放鬆飽受摧殘的臉部肌肉：「啊……」尾音拖得長長的，代表著他的恍然大悟。「你是李家小丫頭對吧？……這麼久沒見了，果然是女大十八變，現在漂亮得讓我都認不出來了！」他樂呵呵地握著我的手，還有一下沒一下地拍著。

「是呢，都十年沒回過鄉下了……」我看著他一如以往的親切，心中吁了一口氣。「對了對了，丫頭你娘呢？」我怔了一下，媽媽嗎……？該怎麼說……「她呀，昨天穿不夠衣服，有點發熱，於是就不回來了。」我彎著眼，這樣說著，腦海中卻不自覺想起一片蒼白的房間。

「是嗎？還真可惜，沈家老頭他兒子上個月才帶回了一個上等普洱茶葉餅呢！你娘在的話就可以讓她喝喝看……」黃伯在面前嘀嘀咕咕的，我點著頭，看著他叨絮的模樣，突然的有點懷念。

「黃伯，我這次回來最重要是要看一下那棵樹。」那棵母親總是提及的樹，她的童年和她的快樂。滔滔不絕的黃伯忽然住了口，「那棵樹嗎？丫頭你……唉罷了，跟我來吧。」

我看著他一下子又扭曲起來的五官，心裡有種不舒服的感覺，我叫住了他：「黃伯！就……你先帶我逛一圈才帶我去吧，太久沒來了，有些路都忘了……嘻嘻。」我撓了撓後腦勺，傻笑著不知道該如何解釋自己突發的舉動。

黃伯停頓了一下，轉過身：「那麼丫頭你就跟緊了，這麼久沒見過你了那群老人家也一定很高興！」我跟上他的腳步，笑了起來：「我還以為我以前這麼皮你們不會喜歡我呢！」黃伯搖了搖頭：「丫頭你呀，皮是挺皮的，不過卻是最聽話的了。」

言談之間，我們拐了幾個彎。眼前的景物漸漸跟腦海中的回憶對上號來，可是我總覺得差了點其麼……「對了黃伯，陳叔叔呢？」前面那間明明是他們家的大屋啊！以前最吵就屬這裡了。「陳家小子把他爸接出去了，都是五年前的事了。可惜啊，他們這間屋再沒有人打理了……唉。」黃伯推了推大門，揚起了一片灰塵。眼前紛紛灑灑地落下了在太陽下透光的塵埃，我抽抽鼻子，敏感的鼻子受到了塵的干擾。城市弄成的陋習……我的鼻子甚麼時候成這麼嬌弱了？忍著腦袋打噴嚏的指示，我探頭看進那熟悉的庭院，以前我可是經常在這裡玩的啊……可是這是怎麼了？院子裡鮮艷紅潤的花兒甚麼時候冷清地躺在冰冷的地上，他們皺起了漂亮的臉蛋，旁邊是泛黃得像是一碰就會碎成一塊塊的葉子。頭頂的木橫樑的表面像是被人用刀子胡乿劃過一樣，滿身都是深入骨髓的傷口。

「丫頭你還是小心點的好，這兒日久失修，我也不知道它甚麼時候會塌下來的啊。」我點了點頭，乖巧地退了出來。心中有一塊大石沉了下去，一直沉一直沉，卻怎樣也到不了底。

黃伯朝我揚了揚手，示意我繼續跟他走：「丫頭，沈家老頭子和以前最疼你的何家婆婆在前面品茶呢！他們見到你會覺得很高興的吧？走快點啊！」

明明不是秋冬的時節，但是路旁的樹卻好像經歷了旱季一般枯黃，被微風吹得雙腳打顫，站也站不穩妥，隨時就會隨風倒下一樣。不過這也是，負責打理的陳叔叔和黃伯，一個搬走了一個連看也快看不到了，又怎麼能照顧植物呢？可惜我再也不能躺在樹蔭下看書發呆睡午覺。那麼……媽媽的樹呢？還會健康的在嗎？媽媽明明說過那樹壯健得很，又怎會這麼容易就倒下呢！

拐了幾個彎，黃伯帶著我繞來繞去，繞得我腦海一片空白，一點路也記不住……我有點氣餒，明明是從小待著的地方，怎麼還是認不到路……以前還好的，現在是真的都把路線遺留在老家了。

黃伯向著面前的老店門口提氣喝了聲：「老沈老何，出來看看誰回來了？」

「哎呀哎呀，好好地品茶來著，黃伯你出甚麼事了？這麼大聲，嚇得我這老太婆都要把這難得的普洱給灑出來了……」人未到，先聲至。讓我感到熟悉的沙啞聲線從店裡傳出來。我不安的心定了下來，還好何婆婆中氣還是這麼足。與記憶中相差不大的身影出現在眼前，看到我的那瞬間她滿是皺紋的臉擋不住興高采烈的感覺：「哎呀我看這是誰！！老沈快點出來，丫頭回來看我們了！！」

「丫頭……你說的是哪家丫頭啊！我家丫頭沒說過要回來啊……她明明就說在城市那邊忙著，一直忙著，都不知道到底是在忙啥。」沈伯嘀嘀咕咕的聲音從裡面傳了出來……他還是一樣的嘮叨啊……隨後到達的是他縮小了不少的身影。我怔了一下，看著他壓彎了的腰，再別過臉。

「哎呀哎呀，老沈你家丫頭已經少見了……現在來的這丫頭，更少見呢！！」

「何婆婆，沈伯伯。」輕輕吸了口氣，我看著兩位老人笑彎了眼。

何婆婆看到我笑得滿臉摺子，樂呵呵地拉過我的手：「李家丫頭，婆婆最喜歡你這樣笑的了，看起來多可愛。來來來，進屋跟婆婆喝茶。」

沈伯站定盯了我一會兒：「蹲低一點。」我聽話地壓低身子，他伸手在我頭頂拍了幾下，嘴裡還是罵罵咧咧的：「你們這些城市女孩子總愛穿高跟鞋，對雙腳可不好啊！…說起來丫頭的頭髮一直都跟你性子一樣軟軟的…」我抬頭看他，鼓起臉裝委屈般直起身，他從小到大都受不了小孩撒嬌，他走到門前向我和何婆婆招手：「還不進來坐。鼓起腮幫子是怎麼回事…」

何婆婆拍著我的手：「這麼多年了，還是丫頭你一撒嬌就能搞定老沈啊…」

黃伯在身後插嘴：「還有啊，李家丫頭，以前我們這群老傢伙可怕你哭了。你性格雖然軟綿綿的，可倔強得很，總是睜著都是淚的眼瞪著地上，腮幫子鼓鼓的，脹得池塘裡的癩蛤蟆似的。」

我想起癩蛤蟆的樣子心裡一窒，臉一下子塌了下來。我搖搖何婆婆的手：「能不能不像癩蛤蟆，像青蛙…」

「好好好，像甚麼都不要緊，我們李家丫頭最好看了。」何婆婆握緊了我的手，把我帶到桌子前面。

他們還是一如以往的在樂此不疲地拆解象棋殘局，我接過香濃的普洱茶，呷了一口。我捧著溫熱的茶，看著他倆在棋盤上樂此不疲地下子過招，很多隱藏在心底裡的壞情緒就這樣被滿室茶香輕易撫平。

「無事不登三寶殿，丫頭你這次回來是有事要做吧？你都多久沒回來了……」沈伯橫我一眼，又給自己注滿了一杯茶，「我記得你們走的時候應該把東西都帶走了的啊。」

黃伯一手拍在沈伯肩上：「她娘讓她回來看樹啊……話說這樹不就是他們一家沒能帶走的東西囉。」他揉了揉後頸，「就是我不太確定，她娘讓她找的是李家哪棵樹……這幾年記性越發的差，剛剛也差點兒沒把丫頭給認出來啊！」

何婆婆聽著，正要下子的手凝了在半空，她抬頭看看臉色變得不好的沈伯，轉頭對我笑笑。一種我特別不喜歡的笑，是記憶中我的伴侶犬失蹤第四天，大人們在外邊大馬路發現了牠之後，在我心情低谷得不想吃飯，他們好幾天都用這表情來看我。這並不是個好表情，不好的預感襲上心頭，我握緊了右手。

何婆婆伸手過來握我的右手，用不合乎年齡的力度揉捏著替我放鬆。沈伯目光落在棋盤上，一字一句卻是對我說的：「一年半前那次水浸你知道麼？它的根被浸壞了……你大概不會看到你期待的畫面。」

「……我知道的。」我反握著何婆婆的手，扯出一個應該不太好看的笑：「唔，還是帶我去看看吧。」

沈伯站起來硬巴巴地說：「笑得這麼難看還笑甚麼！嘖嘖嘖，癩蛤蟆也比你這表情好。」他拉過我的手臂，「走吧，我們帶你去。」

我收歛起臉上被強烈嫌棄的慣性笑容，隨著他和黃伯的腳步走，受到衝擊的我靈魂已經是半出走狀態，只能感覺到何婆婆在我右手上施加的力度和平穩的暖意。複雜的各種各樣的想法一下子充滿我的腦袋，迷茫中只能跟隨著眼前的溫度。

一直走著，重新整理心情，就像每一次覺得辛苦的時候做的一樣，深深吸氣，咽下去，再呼出來。黃伯無聲無息地退到跟我並行的位置，輕輕拍了我的肩膀一下。

到最後就只剩下一種想法，我啊，得先見見那棵樹才能下定論。才不能這麼快就放棄呢，一定不可以這麼快就下定論的啊。世事總有反轉的啊。

大概我這輩子看過的小說裡所有反轉都只是奇蹟罷，是要用幾百世修來的福氣而換取，又或者是基於平行世界之初就由天賜下的主角光環所帶來。而我嘛，沒有光環，不是主角，更不曾修福，所以才看不到奇蹟。

看到樹的那瞬間，我不自覺地握緊了何婆婆的手，大概是會把她捏痛的程度，但她卻一聲不響把我的頭壓到她肩上，默默用瘦小又虛弱的肩來承受我一下子就流下來的眼淚。

「太遲了啊…已經。」我用左手揉了揉臉，再次抬起頭看著樹，重新打量牠。黃伯回過頭擔憂地看著我，只是我卻沒辦法揚起笑容讓他放寬心。

沈伯沒回頭，他指向樹的根部：「天下所有事都有結束，而結束之後就是開始。」

我順著他的指尖看過去，有一棵幼小又嫩綠的小苗窩了在樹的底部，靜悄悄探出頭來。我鬆開了何婆婆的手，一步步輕輕地走過去，我摸著心臟跳動的地方看向樹：「再見啦，結束。」伸出食指觸摸小苗：「你好啊，開始。」

了卻心事，我笑著回頭打算讓難得見到的婆婆伯伯帶我回屋子裡再泡個茶，好好發一下午的呆，卻發現他們仨早已離我遠遠的站成一列。沈伯對我揮了揮手又別過了頭，黃伯顫抖著給我敬了個有點歪掉的禮，何婆婆笑著用手指輕輕拭著自己看著我又落下的淚，我一下子犯了傻：「？」

何婆婆的聲音像是從很遠很遠的地方傳了過來：「回見啦，傻丫頭。」我被他們身後的夕陽光刺痛了雙眼，閉上眼晃神了一下，然後眼睛再也沒法張開來。

/

接到醫院的電話後，丈夫急衝衝地帶著我和女兒趕到病房，病床上的婆婆終於醒了過來，雖然依醫生所言就只是最後的迴光返照。雖然隔著氧氣罩，我和丈夫還是能看到她臉上溫暖的笑容，我倆握著她的手，聽著她一句句前言不對後語的話。首先是聽到她「阿樹、阿樹」地叫著丈夫，又說著甚麼結束和開始的話，接著又像是看見甚麼一樣笑得特別高興。

當她眼裡的光芒逐漸混沌起來，她口中呢喃的名字就成了女兒的名字。女兒安靜地去握她另一隻手，在她的一聲聲「苗苗」中默默忍著眼淚。

最終，她握著我們的手，目光看向了天花板，然後慢慢合上了眼，離開了我們。  
/  
我蹦蹦跳跳地跑向夕陽的另一邊，無法掩飾自己的雀躍，又能見到最喜歡我的那群人啦，真好。

我看到他們在跟我招手，還有人拿著茶杯對我揚了揚。我笑得特別歡快，一跑到他們跟前我一定要跟他們說一件事！

——我採種在心裡的那棵小苗，已經開成花啦！  
/

**Author's Note:**

> 最初沒打算寫成這種結局，但寫著寫著發現這種也挺好的。  
> 靈感是看了2019年韓劇《耀眼》後才有的，不過除了結尾大概沒甚麼關連…？  
> 也是不知道自己在說甚麼意識流的一天…唉  
> 文筆復健得一直做了，因為太久沒寫東西了，這篇都不知道能不能叫文啦。  
> 以上，謝謝看到這裡的你們。  
> Y．20190531．0504


End file.
